


memories of the silver lined past

by lacedwithlilacs



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacedwithlilacs/pseuds/lacedwithlilacs
Summary: Kassandra meets Thaletas in an agora in Sparta, remembering the promise she'd made him years ago.





	memories of the silver lined past

**Author's Note:**

> i am not even remotely joking when i say that titling fics is my absolute least favorite part

“Kassandra?” Kassandra hears her name in the middle of the agora on a sunny afternoon in the middle of summer. Normally she wouldn’t think anything of it, surely everyone in Sparta knows her name after the Olympics and the victory in Boeotia. Something about it all sounds familiar though, the way her name is said with the hearty confidence of a Spartan general. Kassandra turns around, fingers flexing for her spear just in case, but there aren’t any obvious threats in the busy crowds.

Then she sees him, the tanned skin and the strong jawline that she distinctly remembers kissing. “Thaletas?” She moves towards him, unsure if she’s seeing a mirage or simply gone crazy. He’s really here though, in the agora in the middle of Sparta and definitely not on Mykonos where she left him. He reaches out and she grasps at his forearms, gripping them with a friendliness that she has missed. “How have you been?”

Thaletas instead pulls her in for a hug, brief, but just as welcoming all the same. “Alright, alright,” he responds politely, but Kassandra knows there’s more. Why else would he be here? Those who run from the Spartan military and their promotions do not wander around freely in the markets. “What are you doing here?” They separate and move towards the side of the market, so that women with baskets and children are less likely to send them toppling.

“I could ask you the very same thing,” Kassandra laughs, but Thaletas doesn’t. She clears her throat awkwardly before she continues, “You’ve heard of the victory in the north, in Boeotia?” Thaletas nods simply. “That was my work. I’m here for a few days rest before I travel westward with Brasidas and my mater. The kings just returned my home to my family.”

Thaletas is less surprised than Kassandra would have imagined. “Do you remember what you promised me on the cliff in Delos?” he asks suddenly and Kassandra feels a blush rise to her cheeks. She remembers sparring with him, remembers spending all afternoon with him overlooking the island, and then remembers what he promised as she dressed. _One day, we’ll drink and share our deep dark secrets_.

“How could I forget?” Kassandra retorts and Thaletas smiles at her with that soft, shy smile that makes her heart ache. Myrrine and Brasidas left this morning for Arkadia, giving Kassandra a brief rest in a proper bed before striking out into the wilderness again. “You should come over tonight,” she offers, “celebrate the return of my home and we can share our pasts.”

“I’ll bring the wine.”

Thaletas has to return to the training ground after their conversation, having taken a short stroll during a brief downtime. As he leaves, he grasps her arm, squeezing in the friendly manner that leaves just a bit to be desired.

Kassandra buys a few fruits and some dried meat for the next two days before leaving the agora. The house that she grew up in is quiet now, with Myrrine and Brasidas gone. Unfamiliar with the concept of free time, she wakes up on the kline with the sun setting fast behind Mount Taygetos after an unplanned nap. Being well rested was not a state that Kassandra was used to feeling. She eats the strips of lamb and opens a pomegranate and waits.

Waiting is something she’s good at, but usually it’s hiding the bushes in an Athenian fort, waiting for an unsuspecting archer to patrol too closely. But waiting for Thaletas to show up on her doorstep is another matter altogether. She picks the seeds off of a slice of pomegranate, the juice staining her fingertips a bright purple color when she hears the knocking. She opens the door for Thaletas who carries two amphoras of wine, enough for probably three or four average soldiers. But she’s glad he remembers how much wine she drank on that night she left Mykonos, matching Kyra glass for glass.

It’s so awkward at first, exchanging pleasantries, trying to skirt around the fact that they’ve both seen each other completely naked and then went opposite ways. Kassandra downs wine like she’s dying of thirst and watches as Thaletas tries to keep up. “Are you going to tell me all your deep dark secrets now?” Thaletas asks, the stench of wine on his breath strong.

Kassandra is tipsy, her face flushed and she keeps wanting to put her hand anywhere on Thaletas. “What do you want to know?”

“What’s your story? From your side. I know about the stories from the elders.”

A wave of sobriety washes over her, because she’s told this story a million times now, but the wounds never seem to heal over well enough. “So then you know that my pater threw me off of Mount Taygetos to my death then,” Thaletas nods and she takes another large swig of wine. “I ran. I got on a fishing ship left in the harbor that I found and I sailed to Kephallonia. I didn’t mean to but there was a storm and it crashed my ship onto the beach of that shit island.”

“From Sparta to Kephallonia,” Thaletas muses and saying it that way certainly seems ridiculous. She tries to remember how she managed to keep the tiny boat from capsizing or crashing onto the beaches of Sphacteria or Elis, but she can’t remember after all these years. “Poseidon himself must have guided you on that journey.”

“I raised myself on that island, from a kid on the street to a misthios with a hovel,” she finishes, vaguely reminiscent of the way Markos always had put it. “Went to Megaris with a contract on my pater’s head and never looked back.” Kassandra finishes the wine in her cup and reaches for the amphora again. “Your turn. Why are you here?”

Thaletas looks at her with those puppy eyes, the ones that he used when he was contemplating how to best word something. She admired that about him, the way that he thinks about his words before he says them, a trait that Kassandra could desperately use. Thaletas throws back the rest of his cup of wine and holds it out for Kassandra to refill along with her own. She scoffs at him with a smile but fills his cup again.

“Things with Kyra didn’t work out.” Thaletas says simply, like Kassandra hadn’t been able to piece that much together. “She didn’t like my inability to commit to either the Delos Islands or to Sparta.”

“So you chose Sparta in the end?”

“She chose Sparta for me.” Kassandra tries to imagine how it must have gone down; a lot of yelling and screaming between the two, but an ultimatum like that? Perhaps it was a conversation for another night of wine. “I’ve been back in Lakonia for the better part of a year.”

“Do you keep in touch at all?”

Thaletas gets a sad look in his eye, his gaze falling far beyond Kassandra or her home. Remembering the white beaches of Mykonos maybe or the dampness of Kyra’s cave. “She writes. Reports on how the islands are healing after the death of her pater. Her letters are always very impersonal.” There’s a pregnant pause, Thaletas bites at his bottom lip and asks, “Did you mean what you said on Delos, in front of my fellow soldiers?” _I’d choose you Thaletas, now and forever._

He leans in closer to her, awaiting her answer. “Of course I remember,” she says softly. When he closes the gap between them, she can smell him, the scent of his sweat from the training grounds earlier and the sweetness of the wine on his breath. Beneath it all is the mustiness of him that she remembers far too well. Thaletas’s lips are soft against hers, testing the waters, as one of his hands grasps at her arm. His other arm wraps around her waist, pulling her in closer to him until she feels his body pressed against flush against hers.

They separate for a moment, just long enough to set their cups down on the table, before he’s kissing her again, his hands cupping her cheeks and pulling her in tighter. Kassandra presses her hands flat against his chest, fingernails scratching against the cloth of his chiton. She wants it gone, wants to feel the heat of his skin beneath her fingertips. She grabs at the hem of the chiton, tugging gently until Thaletas obliges her and separates long enough to pull it over his head.

Kassandra kisses at his jaw, angling downwards as she leaves soft marks on his neck. Nothing that will be overly visible in the morning, nothing that will bring him unwanted attention from his subordinates tomorrow, despite how badly she wants to mark him. Instead, the soft vibrations of his moans against her lips will have to do as she continues moving further. He has a few new scars on his shoulders and arms, ones she kisses delicately and runs the tip of her tongue over, listening to the way his breathing deepens. “By Zeus, Kassandra,” he mutters as she sucks at a scar that will bloom well below his chiton tomorrow.

She feels his fingers grabbing at her hair, tugging it out of its braid, fingers carding through the long strands and grasping at the roots. Kassandra slides off of the couch, pulling his smallclothes off before she settles herself between his knees. This, she remembers fondly from last time. She presses her palms against his inner thighs, separating them further before she leans forward.

Thaletas lets out a strangled moan as she licks at the tip of his cock, fingers grabbing at her hair and trying not to lose control. She slides one hand up his thigh, wrapping her fingers around the base of his cock as she raises herself up on her knees a bit and takes him in her mouth. Thaletas groans above her, the sound coming from deep inside of his chest as she runs her tongue along the underside of him, tracing the bulging vein and swirling around the tip. His grip on her hair tightens and places the knuckles of his other hand in his mouth, biting down to muffle the sound.

She remembers him being loud last time that she sucked his cock, but on the cliff, there weren’t other people across the street, nobody in the alleyway behind her house. Despite his efforts, when Kassandra hollows her cheeks, her saliva running down his cock, Thaletas still lets out a loud groan that leaks out from around his knuckles. She feels his tugging on her hair, pulling her back from his dick, and gives one last bob of her head before she pulls back.

Thaletas drags her up to meet him on the kline, her knees on the sides of his hips, straddling him. He grabs at her chiton on her way up, removing it in one tug. He wastes no time pulling her smallclothes and strophion off, his hands grasping at her skin and bringing her closer to him. He kisses at her neck and collarbone, fingers dipping beneath her folds and running through her slick. Kassandra gasps when he closes his lips around a nipple, his index finger rubbing teasingly against her clit.

She lets him slide two fingers inside of her, crooking the fingers expertly inside of her and making her cry out. He continues to pleasure her, his lips alternating between her breasts as she fucks herself on his fingers. “Thaletas,” she mutters into his hair, kissing at any part of him that she can reach in this position, “Gods Thaletas, stop teasing.” He removes his fingers from her, grabbing instead at her hips and positioning himself against her entrance.

Kassandra sinks down on him, hissing at the stretch initially. She feels full, seated on his lap like this. Thaletas’s grip on her hips tightens as she raises herself on her knees before sliding back down on his cock. He thrusts his hips up, meeting her in the middle, pulling moans out of her chest with every movement. She grabs at his face, hands cupping at his jaw and pulling him in for bruising kisses. Her tongue slides against his, savoring the taste of the wine still on his lips.

Thaletas removes one hand from her hip, reaching between her legs and circling her clit with his fingers. The stars behind her eyelids grow brighter until her vision is clouded with them. She lets herself go, falling over the edge as her orgasm washes over her. Kassandra is vaguely aware when Thaletas comes, the feeling of him spilling inside of her making her toes curl.

They sit there for a long moment, panting with sweat running down their brows, just basking in the moment. He slides out of her, his cock softening, and allows her to roll off of his lap and lean back on the kline. “We should continue this in the bedroom,” Kassandra offers after another moment, her voice rough and ruined.

In the morning, Thaletas will leave for training and Kassandra will pack for Arkadia, but tonight they have forever.


End file.
